tvficticiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Plus Play TV/Programación emitida
Plus Play TV emite series de animación principalmente provenientes de Japón, sin embargo está complementada por otra clase de producciones repartidas durante la programación diaria. El siguiente listado refleja las series y películas emitidas a través de sus 5 años de existencia. El listado también incluye Plus Play Next, plataforma de vídeo bajo demanda disponible únicamente de forma gratuita para suscriptores de cableoperadores asociados que incluye el canal lineal en su programación. Programación actual Vigente a partir del 4 de marzo de 2019. Marcado en '''negrita' son estrenos del mes.'' Programación regular (canal lineal y On Demand) * * * * - Exhibido en el ciclo "Japan is Amazing". * * - Animación occidental. * - Animación occidental. * * - Exhibido en el ciclo "Japan is Amazing". * Let's Play - Programa dedicado a los videojuegos. * * * - Versión nueva de 2017. Animación occidental. * Play Fanzine - Programa dedicado a la cultura geek. * Play Klipz - Programa dedicado a la exhibición de cortometrajes. * * * * Exclusivos de Plus Play Next Programas que se encuentran disponible exclusivamente en Plus Play Next. * - Animé exclusivo de la plataforma en su estreno. * - Animé exclusivo de la plataforma en su estreno. * - Animación occidental. * * - Emitida en el ciclo '''Japan is Amazing' y posteriormente integrada a la programación del canal lineal''. * * * * - Emitida en el ciclo '''Japan is Amazing' y posteriormente integrada a la programación del canal lineal''. * - Emitida en el ciclo '''Japan is Amazing' y posteriormente integrada a la programación del canal lineal''. * - Animación occidental. * * * * * - Animación occidental. * - Animé exclusivo de la plataforma en su estreno. * * - Serie original de 1987. Animación occidental. * - Animación occidental. * * - Emitida en el ciclo '''Japan is Amazing' y posteriormente integrada a la programación del canal lineal''. * - Emitida en el ciclo '''Japan is Amazing' y posteriormente integrada a la programación del canal lineal''. * - Emitida en el ciclo '''Japan is Amazing' y posteriormente integrada a la programación del canal lineal''. * * * - Animé exclusivo de la plataforma en su estreno. * Películas Películas de animación japonesa * * Applesed * Colorful * Expelled from Paradise * Ghost in the Shell * King of Thorn * Martian Successor Nadesico: The Prince of Darkness * Only Yesterday * Rail of the Stars * Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary * The Empire of Corpses * The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? * The Wind Rises * Wolf Children Programación pasada En receso Programación retirada y declarada "en receso", aquí se enlistan programas sujetos a retornar a la parrilla en un tiempo mínimo de seis meses después de haber sido sacadas de antena, contando con un plazo máximo indefinido para su regreso. * - Emitida en el ciclo '''Japan is Amazing. * - ''Emitida en el ciclo '''Japan is Amazing. * * * * * * Programación de primer ciclo Originalmente el canal incluía series y producciones live-action y de interés general para el público juvenil, sin embargo de a poco estos programas han sido retirados de la parilla conforme el canal establecía su público objetivo definitivo. Por el actual estatuto de la estación, todos estos programas están declarados '''cancelados' y por ende, con nulas posibilidades de regresar al aire. * * Diseños Ah! - Actualmente en TR3S. * * Hora Digit@l - Programa dedicado a las últimas tendencias y novedades en tecnología. * * * * Superconexión - Análisis e información de tecnología. Solo duró un tiempo muy breve en pantalla. * Wake Up Music - Los hits de todos los tiempos los encuentras aquí. Programación retro En sus inicios y hasta abril de 2016, el canal destinaba horas de su programación para exhibir series de animación clásica tanto japonesas como occidentales, esto en respuesta al poco capital disponible -en aquel entonces- para realizar adquisiciones de mayor escala y sumado a una fracasada expansión por América Latina de la señal, que derivó a su cierre el 31 de abril de 2016 y una reformulación profunda a la señal nacional. Al igual que la programación de primer ciclo, todos estos programas están cancelados. * * - Emitida en un ciclo llamado '''Vintake. * * * - Conocido también como '"Galaxy Rangers". * - ''Emitida en un ciclo llamado '''Vintake. * * * * * - ''Emitida en un ciclo llamado '''Vintake. * * Programas cancelados La siguiente es una lista que por uno o varios factores, no regresarán a la grilla de programación permanentemente o durante un largo periodo -en contraste a los programas en receso, que estos pueden volver posterior de ser sacado del aire, no así los de ésta categoría que, con salvedades, pueden no transmitirse nunca más otra vez por ninguna plataforma (TV lineal y video on-demand). * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * - ''Primer anime emitido con subtítulos. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * - Temporadas 3 y 4. * * * * * * * * * * * * - Sólo primera temporada. * * * * *